


Selective Hearing

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [28]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why Marshall hates working with Faber.</p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selective Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Marshall, anyone (or Marshall/anyone); cunning linguist

“I’m not surprised she blended in for so long. She is quite the cunning linguist.”  
  
Faber’s head turned, “What about cunnilingus?”   
  
Marshall’s eyes rolled almost of their own accord. He’d been working with Mike Faber for three hours and so far, other than Mary’s breasts, the man hadn’t paid attention to a thing the Marshal’s brought to the table. 


End file.
